Even Piell's unit
Even Piell's unit was a Clone trooper unit that served within the Grand Army of the Republic. The unit's primary objective was protect the Nexus Hyperspace Route. History Capture of the unit and Piell In 21 BBY,The Official Star Wars Fact File ''Part 45 the unit were deployed to space, where they would protect the Nexus Hyperspace Route and the coordinates for the route. While stationed in deep space, the Separatists ambushed the unit, attacking their ships, destroying them, and captured Jedi General Even Piell, Captain Wilhuff Tarkin and five clone troopers. However, before they were taken, Piell and Tarkin memorized the coordinates, half each so that the enemy would only get half the information. Battle of Lola Sayu The Jedi deployed a special unit to rescue the captured Republic unit, consisting of members of the 501st Legion and the 212th Attack Battalion. The group attempted to sneak into the Citadel, however, they lost Charger to an electro-mine. Longshot went shortly after, due to electrified walls. From there, the special unit rescued Piell first, with their remaining force. The group then realized that Tarkin had the rest of the coordinates and that he was being held with the other officers. The Jedi freed the clones and Tarkin, while the rest of the unit defended their flanks. With Piell's unit joining together with the specialized unit, they split into two groups, with Piell, Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Marshal Commander Cody, three 212th troopers, two rescued naval officers and an rescued clone trooper in the first group, and in the second, Skywalker, Tano, Tarkin, Captain Rex, Corporal Echo, Fives and the remaining two rescued clone troopers. Kenobi's group planted V-1 thermal detonators in several hallways of the upper levels, while Skywalker's group escaped the prison in the lower levels. Skywalker called R2-D2's group, consisting of three reprogrammed battle droids, to pick them up. Kenobi's group, meanwhile, hid in the ventilation shafts, providing them cover, while they searched for a way out of the planet. Cody took point, climbing high into the vents to discover a probe droid. Cody informed his team, with Kenobi and Piell leaping into the vents, with Piell slicing the droid in half. Shortly thereafter, the blast doors began closing as the clones climbed through them. One trooper could not pull himself up in time, and was split in half. Piell informed Kenobi of the casualty and began cutting through the doors. Skywalker's group managed to cut through the Citadel's walls, using old access tunnels, where they would travel. Skywalker took the flank, while the Tano, Rex and Tarkin took point. The group came to a dead end, which was to be blown with thermal detonators. They did not do it, however, until the Separatist forces came upon them. Tano blew the wall, while the group held off the droids, including the troopers of Piell's unit, with seized E-5 blaster rifles. Kenobi's group located the shuttle, but could not locate R2 and his group, which is because he was captured by the Separatist droid commander, K2-B4. Kenobi and his group jumped out of the vents, where they would be captured and surrounded by Separatist droids. Osi Sobeck, the Separatist commander killed one of the clones and then ordered the droids to take them to the brig. However, R2's group intercepted them, rerouting them to the Shuttle. Skywalker's group, however, went through a gas main, careful not to set off any lights or flashes. Once they reached the end, Tano checked the area, discovering a droid presence, which resulted in Skywalker's group to evacuate the pipe. Skywalker's group met up with R2's group and Kenobi's group and began attacking the Separatist forces there, while preparing to take over the shuttle once again. However, while fighting, one of the team's reprogrammed droids was damaged. Fives and Echo began pushing the droids back, giving Echo time to get to the shuttle. However, Fives spotted that a commando droid had taken control of a turret, which he began firing towards the shuttle. Fives attempted to warn Echo, but it was too late; the droid fired upon the shuttle, sending Echo flying across the way and the shuttle exploding. Fives and the group stood in disbelief for a brief moment, with Fives turning back several times believing him dead. However this was not the case, Echo was taken and put in stasis, under Separatist control. The remaining faction of the group, consisting of the four Jedi, Tarkin, Rex, Fives, Cody, the clones of Piell's unit, one 212th trooper, R2 and his three droids. However, the group managed to get out of the Citadel, they contacted the Jedi Council for evacuation and realized they would have to travel on the dangerous landscape. While traveling, they came to a cliff, where they plugged in their ascension cables. R2's droids were tasked with covering them while they scaled the cliff. However, the droids were overrun and destroyed quickly. The Separatist forces fired at the ascension cables. They hit one, which held the final 212th trooper and one of Piell's men, killing them both as their bodies slammed into the ground below. The rest of the group made it to the ground safely and used an underground cave as cover, with Skywalker and Cody covering their escape. The group moved toward the extraction point until they ran into trouble with Crab Droids, which knocked one of Piell's men out of the way and then shot another one. Piell and Tano took them on, while the rest of the group ran for the EP. However, while enroute, the group heard creatures coming, so Skywalker and Kenobi stayed back while Rex, Tarkin and Cody led the group a few clicks ahead, to wait for them. Skywalker and Kenobi took care of the creatures, called Anoobas, as Piell and Tano care of the Crab Droids. Despite this, a single Anooba remained alive and severely injured Piell. Tano memorized his half of the coordinates and carried his body back to the group, where they had a brief funeral. The group continued on towards the evac point, however meeting resistance with Separatist commando droids, which resulted in the death of one of Piell's naval officers. They managed to take care of the droids and move on. The group walked towards the evacuation point, making it to the circle. The group, now existing of Skywalker, Tano, Kenobi, Tarkin, Rex, Cody, Fives, R2 and the final two remaining clones of Piell's unit, had Cody and Skywalker fire ascension cables over the lava into the ground on the other side. The group began crossing, beginning with Tarkin and Fives. The rest of the team started to cross, while Sobek and the rest of the commando droids began attacking. R2 sprayed smoke around the cables to protect the group while they crossed. Once the group made it to the other side and onto the ground, the troopers defended themselves against the final droids. The group fought them, managing to force Sobek to crash. Sobek was then shot in the face by Tarkin, however this did not kill him, because of his rough skin. Sobek rushed Tarkin and picked him up and prepared to toss him into the lava river below. Luckily, Tano impaled Sobek, killing him instantly. Right then, the Wolfpack arrived in a gunship with Jedi General Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe and Comet. Crab Droids began crawling up and around the group. While the clones, R2 and Tarkin loaded into the gunship, the three remaining Jedi fought against the Crab Droids, until they realized they were about to be overrun. The gunship flew back to the fleet, commanded by Admiral Barton Coburn, and the fleet returned to Coruscant. Once they arrived on Coruscant, the clones exited the gunship, while Tarkin and Tano were debriefed on their intelligence. Armor and Equipment The unit possessed no equipment upon their rescue, save for their body gloves and naval outfits. They would steal several E-5 blaster rifles from the Separatist droids, using them to fight against the droids later on. Members * Jedi General Even Piell * Captain Wilhuff Tarkin * Unidentified clone naval officer * Unidentified clone naval officer 2 * Unidentified clone trooper * Unidentified clone trooper 2 * Unidentified clone trooper 3 Appearances * * * * ''Tarkin '' Timeline References Category:Unit Category:Even Piell's unit